


Alone

by paynesgrey



Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [17]
Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Bill thinks about Sookie.
Relationships: Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse, Eric Northman/Sookie Stackhouse
Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202396
Kudos: 1





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "eyes" challenge at [](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/profile)[trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/).

Tonight the blood isn’t sweet enough, but Bill knows it hasn’t been sweet since Sookie’s blood, and no other blood with ever be the same.

He craves company tonight but does not seek it. He sits in his fancy mansion with every desire at his finger tips, only to feel impotent and alone.

 _She lied to me_ , he thinks. She looked him in the eyes and lied, and he believed her; though, maybe for all he’s done, he’s deserved far worse.

She’s making him pay for it too. Sookie prefers Eric now, and Bill can think of no greater punishment.  



End file.
